Everyday Love
by Dove of Ages
Summary: It's ordinary, plain and simple, typical, this every day, Same ol' same ol', keeping it new... Hikaru loves being married to Haruhi.


_Random song fic... I'm bored. I think I'm going to start taking requests for song fics, but idk... I only listen to certain kinds of music... I'm pretty picky. I'm really bored! Everyday Love by Rascal Flatts. Sorry if Haruhi is a little OC... Or if the story didn't match the song. Review, neh?_

_-.-_

_(Can't get enough of this every day love, can't get enough of this every day love)_

Hikaru grinned. He loved today. He loved everyday. He loved every day he could spend with her; heck, he could spend every day with her now! They were married.

They had married two months ago, on May 17, and both of them had been very happy ever since. He was extremely happy, and loved every second he spent with his dear Haruhi.

_(Each morning the sun shines through my window...)_

Hikaru shifted in bed, and opened his eyes, squinting at through the stream of sunshine that poured through his window.

_(Lands on the face of a dream come true...)_

He grinned when he saw the sun illuminating her face. She always looked like a sleeping angel when the sun shone right directly on her. Heck, she looked like an angel with or without the sun!

_(I shuffle to the kitchen for my coffee and catch up on the front page morning news...)_

Hikaru dragged himself out of bed, muffling a groan at the chill in the air. He didn't bother with slippers, as Haruhi often did, but rather shuffled to the dining room with bare feet.

The maids, as he had insisted on having, had a hot cup of coffee and the newspaper on the table for him. He took a seat and flipped open the paper, ignoring all the articles except for the ones that were raving about his and Haruhi's marriage.

He was a famous clothing designer after all.

_(Then she walks up behind me, and throws her arms around my neck. Just another normal thing, I've come to expect)_

Hikaru grinned when he felt Haruhi slide her arms around his neck. Normally, a person wouldn't think that Haruhi would do such a thing, but he had found through dating her and marrying her that she was actually very sentimental.

"Good morning..." she murmured sleepily in his ear, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Good morning." he replied.

_(It's ordinary, plain and simple, typical, this every day, Same ol' same ol', keeping it new [every day love]. Emotional, so familiar, nothing about it, too peculiar, oh but I can't get enough, of this every day love)_

It made him smile how she did this every day, came up and wrapped her arms around his neck. But somehow, it never ceased to make him smile happily. They had a pattern now, and everything in that pattern made him happy.

His employees kept commenting on how he was smiling more than usual, and even more laid back than normal.

He would just grin at them, not offering any explanation.

It was the everyday love that Haruhi gave him.

_(Every afternoon I make a phone call...)_

Hikaru checked the clock and put the pencil he held down. Lunch break now. He grinned. But before, lunch..

He picked up the phone and punched in the familiar numbers.

It began ringing, once, then twice.

"Hikaru! How are you?"

He laughed. It always rang twice, and then she would answer, saying the same exact words.

_(Listen to the voice that warms my heart...)_

He listened to her voice as she told him how her day was going so far. He laughed when she spoke excitedly of the A she had gotten on her test. She was studying to become a lawyer, working on classes online.

When they hung up, with barely enough time to scarf lunch before he had to get back to work, he couldn't help but feel his mood droop. He missed her already!

_(I drag myself through a few more hours...)_

The hours always dragged slower after lunch, but he forced his way through them.

_(Then head home to try and beat the dark...)_

He wanted to be home every day before dark. He always worried about her when it got dark, just because who knows who could break into there house and hurt her?

Which was silly, he knew, and she called him paranoid, but he really didn't want her to be alone at night.

_(Her smile will be right there, when I step through the door, and it will be that way tomorrow, just like everyday before...._)

She was always waiting right there at the door when he got home, sitting on the steps and smiling like always.

She was always there, and always welcomed with a smile, a hug and a kiss. "Welcome home, Hikaru!" she would say brightly.

_(It's ordinary, plain and simple, typical, this every day, Same ol' same ol', keeping it new [every day love]. Emotional, so familiar, nothing about it, too peculiar, oh but I can't get enough, of this every day love)_

It was everyday, and he loved it that way.

_(Wouldn't change one single thing about it. No, its run-of-the-mill, still I can't live without it..)_

A lot of people, when he told them what he loved about their marriage, agreed, and understood, because they felt the same way about their spouses. Sure, it was kind of ordinary, but it felt extravagant, new and special to him.

And he couldn't live without her!

_(It's ordinary, plain and simple, typical, this every day, Same ol' same ol', keeping it new. Emotional, so familiar, nothing about it, too peculiar, oh but I can't get enough, of this every day love)_

She was amazing, love was amazing, and he loved it. He couldn't get enough of it... of her.

_(Yeah, of this everyday love. Can't get enough of this everyday love, can't get enough of this everyday love)_

He told her that, smiling one day as he came in the door.

And she smiled back and replied, "Me neither Hikaru. I love you."

_(Can't get enough of this every day love, Can't get enough of this everyday love, can't get enough)_

"I love you too, Haruhi."


End file.
